bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Kames
Kames (K'/endall and J/'ames) is the (friendship/bromance) '''pairing '''of the tallest members of BTR (Kendall Schmidt & James Maslow) and the counterpart of Cargan. Kendall and James are like brothers. Kendall has said that James is the member of the band that makes him laugh the most. Bop and Tiger Beat have a contest to see which friendship is more popular Kames or Cargan. Their favorite color is Green. In the show Kendall supports James's dream of becoming a superstar. Kames Moments (in the Show) Season 1 Big Time Audition *Kendall rolled his eyes at James when he started to sing Tracks Of My Tears. *They went to the sprinkler valve at the same time. *When they were about to get beat up by the girls Kendall asked Carlos to give James the helmet because they have to protect the face. *Kendall gave James a pep talk before James auditioned. *Kendall got angry and stood up for James when Gustavo said he had no talent. *James said all of him hates Kendall but he still asks him to call Gustavo back. Big Time School of Rocque *Kendall and James messed up the control room together. *They both work together to enforce their own rules. Big Time Crib *James put his arms around his head after Kendall did. *When they were discussing the promotional video Kendall and James were sitting while Carlos and Logan were standing. *Kendall shook his head about James saying that bandanas could be their thing. *Kendall said they're not gonna wear the bandanas in the video while James gets upset. (at all 3 of them) Big Time Bad Boy *James sat on the same chair as Kendall when he finished trying off. *While watching the Ziggle Zaggles, they fist-bumped. Big Time Mansion *When Kendall was listing the three places Gustavo's cat would be James was counting them with his fingers. *They both seem to disagree with Logan's plan by hanging their heads. Big Time Party *Kendall called James instead of Carlos. *Kendall is frustrated when James hangs up his call. Big Time Jobs *James threw a wet towel at Kendall and Kendall gave him a face. Big Time Blogger *They guarded the closet door while Carlos and Logan took the wires. Big Time Terror *Kendall went to James' side when Gustavo was talking in front of the door. *They went to the swimming pool together. *Kendall pulled James outside when he was surprised Gustavo was staying with them for another 5 days. *Then he gave him a little talk. *They begged Kelly together. *They fist-bumped and said "New girl nice." grunted and left. *They had a 'duet' in front of Gustavo. *They tried to pull Gustavo onto the stretcher. * They were spending a lot of time together unlike other episodes. *Kendall and James try to convince Gustavo to go back to his mansion. *They both sing a make up song for Gustavo to give him ideas for the new album. Big Time Dance * They sat beside each other when they were in class. * James put his arm around Kendall when they were declined by Mr. Bitters about setting up the party at the Palm Woods. Big Time Sparks *Kendall asked James what he was doing and James asked him back the same thing when they were in the park. *They fought over a horseshoe. Big Time Fever *Kendall threw the snowballs at James first. *After that James kept on shouting Kendall's name while running after him. *Kendall tries to help James and cure his Hollywood fever. *Big Time Concert *Kendall knew what James would be doing. *Kendall was upset when James leaves the band. *Kendall along with Carlos and Logan tried to convince him to rejoin BTR. *Kendall apologizes for yelling at James about breaking up the band. *Kendall is upset with James after he runs off and leaves the band. Season 2 Big Time Pranks *They had their arms crossed together when trying to save themselves from the pies. *James planned on taking Kendall out after taking Carlos out. Big Time Guru *When James fainted Kendall took his place. *And James got up at Kendall's mike stand. Big Time Songwriters *This episode was mainly Kendall VS James and Carlos VS Logan. Big Time Girl Group *James said that they were not good with sassy with Kendall replying "Oh we are very good with sassy!" Big Time Prom Kings *They were the only ones who really wanted to win prom king. *James said You might wanna bow now and Kendall replied I might wanna hit you now! *Throughout the episode when Kendall is talking to Jo he'll mention James. Big Time Break-Up *James put his arm on Kendall's back in the end and Kendall did the same. *James reminded Kendall of his goodbye kiss with Jo. Big Time Single *Kendall said James looked great in a tux. *Kendall told James not to yell at Blonde Jennifer. *Kendall caught the flowers when James collapsed. *He begged Blonde Jennifer to take James back. *Kendall was the one who cured James' heartbreak. *James tried to put his arm around Kendall at the end without realizing he said Jo. Big Time Wedding *Kendall was the one who called James. *During the wedding, Kendall pulled James under the tables. Big Time Strike: *James put his hand on Kendall's shoulder and 'whispered' to him "They sound scared." *They shared one mic in the sound booth at the end. *James looked back at Kendall at the end of the episode. Big Time Superheroes *Kendall only let James wear one bandana. *In jail Kendall stood up and stood beside James. *When Gustavo was talking, James looked at Kendall a couple of times and made a serious face. *Kendall held up a dress when the gang was searching for costumes and James made a face so he immediately threw it away. Big Time Move *When James was riding his scooter he glanced at Kendall. *Kendall ''probably ''saw James the longest. *Kendall said it might matter of who's place James' stayed at. *James slammed the door in Kendall's face. *Kendall shouted back at him "I said not to say that!" Big Time Movie *They glanced at each other when Gustavo was talking about trouble. *They stood next to each other on the escalator. *James called Kendall's backpack 'Nightmare Backpack'. *James asked Kendall to put the backpack on their cart so that nobody can see him wearing a backpack like that. *Then Kendall called Katie and she stomped on James' foot. *When Kendall wanted to open 'The Beetle', Logan said "Don't open it" Carlos said "Open it." and he looked at James for clarification. *James asked him to close it slower next time. *James wanted to go to Penny but Kendall pulled him back for safety. *James called Penny his dream girl but Kendall called her deadly girl. *James agreed with Kendall that the soundcheck went well. *James patted Kendall's shoulder when they found out Moon took Katie. *When they got out of the bathroom, James ran to Kendall and assured him that they were going to get Katie. *In the end when Spy Van was talking they looked at each other. Season 3 Backstage Rush *Kendall and James tried to find a way to change faster to beat a record. *They were fighting with light sabers. Big Time Returns *James made Kendall run with his pants in the Palm Woods. *James thinks that Kendall likes Lucy. *James forbids Kendall to talk to Lucy. Big Time Surprise *Kendall and James work together to get rid of Beau Lucy's ex-boyfriend. *When James sees Beau with binoculars in the window, Logan says "... To care about that hot boy" James turns around and says "NOT SO HOT" and Kendall does a visage like no. Big Time Rescue *In the end when Kendall Logan Carlos and Kelly are going James goes with Kendall. Season 4 Big Time Invasion *James punches Kendall every time with the paper balls *When the manager tells to James: "You're Idiot" Kendall saw the manager angry an says: "You forgot to say pretty he is a pretty idiot James says "Thank You" Big Time Bonus *To the first James says have a snake Kendall *When James lost the snake James says " Please tell me you got something to cheer me up" and Kendall smiles with an orange peel and James smiles back. Big Time Tour Bus *James asked a video chat Kendall throws the chat because James is just talking about him (like always). *James hold the hand of Kendall when he needs to decide who goes with Logan Big Time Tests *Kendall and James take relationship quizzes. *Kendall helps James get through Lucy going on a European Tour. Big Time Break Out *Kendall and James seem to be the only ones at first who aren't breaking out. Kames Moments (in Real Life) *Kendall and James both drank a mysterious liquid in their tour around Rocque Records. * Kendall and James are always making each other laugh. Kendall has said that James is the one that makes him laugh the most. *Kendall and James keep each other entertained by slapping themselves. *They have said the worst thing you can do is sleep on the tour bus when everyone else is awake. *Kendall and James went on a helicopter ride and took the shyest fan of all the screaming ones. BTR have also said that being shy is something cute to them. *They were born the same year. (1990) *They sit next to each other a lot. *In an interview they talked about how they needed a break from each other and James replied "As much as I love 'em" while putting an arm around Kendall. *James tweeted about hanging with Kendall and Rachel Crow and also tweeted the picture. (He also called them homies) *In James' Nickelodeon screen test (where the UK fans ask him questions) he said that the guys were like his brothers and they argue over the littlest things and then Kendall interrupts him off-screen. James laughs afterward and says "he loves him." *While playing on a cold day James took off his gloves and offered them to Kendall while he played guitar * They both have pet dogs-Fox and Sissy. * Their mothers names are both Kathy. (Kathy Schmidt and Kathy Burge Maslow) * Kendall (along with Carlos and Logan) came to support James in Dancing with the stars. Kendall came to support him in week 7 and in the finals. * They both have two siblings. * They are both younger than their siblings. * They're the tallest of the band. * Once they were in an interview and a fan asked them what was their favorite episode. James said it was Big Time Beach Party because they were in Malibu for 2 weeks. Kendall then said that James had his shirt off that episode and then James added: "That's why it was Kendall's favorite." Gallery Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Real-Life Friendships Category:Relationships